Article Affects
by TammyGrace92
Summary: What would happen if the kiss from Knockdown ended up in page 6? Excuse the title.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my second fanfic. Please use constructive criticism

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

Snuggling under the blankets, Kate went back to the memory of her and Cas- no, Rick, kissing. Little butterflies were in her stomach at just the thought of it. Sighing, she rolled over and looked at the time: 6AM. She closed her eyes. _Just another hour_ she thought.

She was being shaken "KATE! KATE! WAKE UP!".

Alarmed, she jumped up, looking around her for any signs of danger. Instead, she came face to face with a very angry looking Josh, shoving a newspaper in her face. Still sleepy, it took her a while to process just what was on the page.

RICHARD CASTLE AND HIS MUSE TOGETHER AT LAST? MORE ON PAGE 6! The headline screamed. Josh flipped through the pages and she was presented with a photo of her and Rick kissing yesterday.

Famous mystery writer Richard Castle and his muse NYPD Detective Kate Beckett were captured in a very heated moment last night, kissing passionately in a quiet street around 11pm. Have Richard and his muse finally become partners? Watch this space for more!

"Josh, I-"

"Don't bother Kate, the evidence is right here! I knew from the start that something was up with you two!"

"I know how this looks. But this was a ploy for an undercover mission. We had to do something to distract the guard on the front door long enough to save Ryan and Esposito from a suspect."

"But you were into it, weren't you?"

Kate didn't answer. Josh sighed.

"Kate, I think we both know this is over."

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry Josh."

Josh nodded. "Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye."

And then he was gone. Kate didn't feel sad like she'd expected.

She let her head fall into her hands and sighed. Josh was right. It was going to end sooner or later. Now it was over and done with. She actually felt relieved.

* * *

Rick awoke with a start when Alexis came bursting into his room, excited about something.

"DAD! I can't believe you and Beckett finally got together! I'm so happy for you guys! Sucks about page 6 trash through."

"Alexis, what do you mea- oh crap!"

Grabbing the paper from Alexis, he seen the article, alongside the picture of Kate and him kissing. Remembering that moment, his heart sped up. He wished he could do it again. It was the best kiss he'd ever had. He wondered how Kate felt about it. Oh crap. Kate. She was going to kill him. He was no longer with Gina, but he was sure she was still with Josh.

He turned to Alexis and explained everything.

"Dad, you have to make sure Beckett is OK. She'll probaly kill you, but you need to see how she's going. I've got to go to school. See you later dad!"

After giving him a hug, she was off.

Sighing, He picked his phone up and was about to call Kate when his phone started ringing. Gina. Just great. Answering, he thought it was just best to get this over with.

"What the hell Rick! You'd better explain this!"

Rick took so deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "First of all Gina, I don't have to explain anything to yo-

"How do you think this will affect your playboy image? This is what sells your books!"

"Gina, my books sell because people enjoy reading them, not because of some playboy image you and Paula created years ago, and if people are buying my books for that reason, they're not proper fans. I'm not a playboy. I don't want to sell myself as one any longer. Now, to the point, the kiss was real but it was undercover. Beckett and I aren't together. This will not be good for her job. I want you to do damage control. Call Paula up and sort this out now!"

Not giving Gina a chance to reply, he hung up and called Kate, hoping everything would be OK.

* * *

Startled by the ringing of her phone, Kate reached over and grabbed it. Rick. She smiled, then answered. Her ear was suddenly flooded with apologies.

"Kate oh my god, the article. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I've called Gina and told her and Paula to fix it. Are you OK? I'm so so sorry!"

"Rick. Hey, I'm not angry. Annoyed maybe, but not at you. You can't help these sorts of things. I understand that."

Rick sighed in relief. "How did Josh take it? I imagine he wasn't pleased."

"No, he wasn't. We broke up. But it's not your fault. We - things weren't going well for a while now. It was time."

Rick closed his eyes "I'm sorry Kate. Are you OK?"

"Actually, I'm - this is weird, but It's a relief."

"I know what you mean. Gina and I broke up during the magic case. It was a relief. I don't know why we even got back together. Oh sorry. I'm rambling again."

Kate sighed. "It's OK Rick." The summer was still a little hard for her to think about.

Rick seemed to pick up the change in her voice. "Kate, what were you really going to say that day?"

Kate gulped "I - I was going to take you up on the Hampton's offer. I broke up with Demming."

Rick finally got why everything was tense when he returned after the summer. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Rick, it's fine, don't be. We both need to communicate a bit better." She said, chuckling.

Rick gave a small chuckle too. "Yeah. Hey, do you want to grab lunch at Remy's? You have the day off, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you at 12?"

"See you then".

* * *

About an hour later Gina and Paula had notified that they'd retracted the article, and while not exactly happy about Rick no longer allowing his playboy image, they agreed, and he also made sure that Kate's privacy would be respected.

* * *

Kate had received several calls, and explained everything to everyone else. Her father, who actually sounded happy about the possibility of Kate and Rick being a couple, Lainie, the guys and the Captain were too. The Captain said he'd support a relationship if they would keep it professional in the precinct. The guys both teased them, but we're happy too. And Lanie was insistent that if Kate didn't get her act together and tell Rick how she felt, she'd do it for her.

After all that, Kate pondered her thoughts. She decided she'd do it. She was going to tell him how she felt. Grabbing her keys and bag, she got in her car and drove to Remy's. Finding Rick in their usual spot, she smiled and took the seat across from him.

"Hey."

"Hi. I ordered your usual. I hope you don't mind."

"That's great, thanks."

Their meals arrived and they dug in. After finishing, the conversation flowed. Everything was just so relaxed with them.

Kate decided now was a good time to tell him.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" He said, looking up at her and giving his full attention.

"I like you."

"I like you too, Kate."

"No I mean, I want to- I would like to give us a shot. I know we've both just broken up with people, but I've liked you for a while now." Biting her lip, she looked up at him nervously.

He had a big smile on his face. The one he only gave her. "I'd like to give us a shot too, Kate."

Taking her hand, he caressed the back of it with his thumb.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and go watch a movie at my place?"

Kate jumped up, smiling. "I'd love to."

They took each others hands, starting on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I just wanted to thank you for all the follows and favourites on both my stories and also my profile. I'm sorry this took so long to write out, and then get posted. It would've been up about a day or so earlier, but on Tuesday night it snowed. I live in the Blue Mountains, Australia. It rarely snows like it does in America or Canada! Anyway it took the power and Internet signal out for a while, but now here we are. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism please.

* * *

"Hey, Rick?"

"Hmm?"

They were snuggled up together on his couch, the movie playing, but neither of them were paying much attention to it.

"How do you think they got a photo of us? I didn't notice any paps, or anyone else but the security guard for that matter."

"I didn't either. I told Gina and Paula to do damage control, but didn't ask about the source at all. I'll ring her again."

He grabbed his phone and dialled. When Gina picked up, he asked her. Kate had her ear pressed to the other side of the phone, cheek to cheek with Rick.

"Someone sent it in from a camera phone. They had several photos, one with a big guy. Did he have something to do with the undercover kiss?"

"I can't answer that, Gina. It's a case. Goodbye."

He hung up, facing Kate. "I seriously don't know how the guard would have missed someone taking photos with their phone. How did we not notice it?"

Kate shrugged. She snuggled more into Rick's side. "I don't know. The boys are gonna tease us a lot when we go back."

"I really am sorry, Kate."

"Shh." She put a finger on his lips. "Like I said, it's not your fault. I'm not angry."

Rick smiled at her.

"Can we see what it's like to kiss without it being a distraction?"

She smiled back, and put her lips to his. This kiss was much more sweeter, slower. They only stopped due to lack of oxygen.

Looking into each others eyes afterword, nothing needed to be said. They knew what each other was thinking just by looking at each other. Both smiling, they lay down on the couch, Rick grabbing a blanket and wrapping it over them.

He turned back to Kate and brushed her hair out of her face, leaving his palm resting on her cheek. She placed her hand over his, and touched her nose to his. They shared little kisses.

After a while she pressed her cheek into his chest, yawning. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Have a sleep, Kate."

"Sorry. I'm just so tired."

"Don't be. I am too. We'll have a rest. Then I'll start on dinner. Comfort food. Spaghetti Bolognese. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, but will Alexis and Martha be OK with me being here, us being in a relationship?"

"Of course they will. They love it when you come over, and they've been scheming as much as Lanie and the guys to get us together. They'll be ecstatic."

She smiled, relaxing. "OK."

She closed her eyes, as did Rick, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Rick awoke to the aroma of Bolognese sauce wafting around the loft. He got up and went into the kitchen, seeing Kate leaning over a pot on the stove, stirring. Another pot of pasta was boiling next to it.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're the guest here." He said, coming up behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

She leaned into his embrace. "I really don't mind. You cook for me all the time. I wanted to do this for you. Besides, you shouldn't be using your wrist, Chuck Norris."

She turned the burners off and turned around, grabbing his bandaged hand and massaging it.

"How's it feeling? Do you want some painkillers?"

"It's just a dull ache now." He gave her a kiss. "At least let me set the table. Mother and Alexis will be here in about 5 minutes."

"Well I guess you can handle that." She joked, handing him the glasses and cutlery.

As he went about setting the table, she served the food up on plates, handing them to him as she finished each one. He let her pick the wine, and just as everything was done, the door opened and Martha and Alexis entered.

Kate was still a bit nervous, but as Martha greeted her by giving her a hug, she relaxed right away.

Alexis smiled at her, saying hello. Everyone sat at the table and began eating, stopping every now and then to have a conversation.

After a while Rick threw a glance at Kate, and she nodded, understanding his silent question. He grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and she squeezed it back.

"Mother, Alexis, we would like to let you know. We're together now."

Martha shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. "I've seen the paper dear. Everyone knows now."

Rick and Kate explained everything, and Martha looked on, amused.

"Well I'm very happy for you both."

Alexis added "Me too. Now this Bolognese sauce is wonderful. Did you use a new recipe, dad?"

"Actually, Kate cooked tonight." He smiled at her.

She blushed. "It's a family recipe. I'm glad you like it."

After more conversation, and after everything was cleaned up and put away, Alexis and Martha both retreated, claiming they both had things to do, but it was just an excuse to give Rick and Kate some more alone time.

They both settled back on to the couch with a glass of wine.

They began discussing their relationship, and decided that they'd take everything as it came along, and they'd talk more to let each other know how they were feeling. They also had to be professional in the precinct.

"So does that mean I can't sneak you in the storage closet so we can make out?" He asked, leering.

"I don't know, maybe we could arrange that sometime." She deadpanned.

Rick just stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Rick, you'll catch flies." she said.

They relaxed after a lull in conversation, and snuggled up. Rick read to her from his latest manuscript for a while.

It was becoming late and Kate headed home, after a kissing session and a hug from Rick, saying she'd see him tomorrow at the precinct.

* * *

The next morning he was there with their coffee, and when he passed hers over they touched hands for a little longer than necessary. The boys picked up on it right away. They walked over to Kate's desk, each of them staring Rick and Kate down.

"So you guys are dating now, right?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, we are." Kate said.

"We know where to hide the body if you hurt her Rick." Esposito said.

Rick paled, and Kate reached for his hand, patting it.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I never plan to."

"OK. Well congrats then. We're both happy for you." Ryan said.

"As am I." Kate and Rick turned around, facing the source of the voice. It was the Captain. He just smiled at them and retreated back to his office after telling Kate that Lanie wanted to see them about their murder vic. They went down to the morgue. Lainie was ecstatic about their news and after hugging them, threatened lack of evidence if Rick were to hurt Kate. They both assured her that wouldn't happen, and after Lanie told them her findings about their vic, they headed back to the bullpen.

They were about to turn the corner to get there when Kate grabbed Rick and pulled him into the storage closet, shutting the door and capturing his lips to his in a searing kiss. After breaking for air, he looked at her with a mixture of shock and desire. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then opened the door, saying. "Let's get this case out of the way, and we'll continue that later." She winked at him and walked off, leaving him there, again with his mouth agape.

After recovering, he briskly walked back into the bullpen, coming up behind her at the murder board.

"I can't wait." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered. She couldn't wait either.


End file.
